Her letters
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: I stared at you, I know the moment I set my eyes on you, I fall for you.
1. Saku-chan's

_..._

_To me, everything is impossible. Even so, I just wanted to see you smile. And that's the most impossible thing.._

_..._

I stared at you. I knew the moment my eyes fell on you, it's love at first sight. Cliché, but it's true! I swore, my heart can't beat any faster like when it is, the moment I first saw you or when I blush beet red like a tomato everytime I could feel your gaze accidentally landed on me. I said accidentally because no one want to stare at a nerd with pink hair especially you. Besides, I'm a nobody. I'm just like a wind.. Just passing by..

The moment you transferred here, you are gladly known as the ' icy prince'. You're a boy a girl could ever want. Tall, handsome, mysterious, rich.. And yet, I'm the opposite of you. I'm short, a freak, timid, poor.. I'm in no match with you. I could never _ever _be with you. Because of your appearance, you are popular among girls and adored by boys at school. Even so, I'm not in love with you just because you're good looking. I know that you are kind and generous . The time when you save a little kid from drowning proves it. Your actions made me realize that you are indeed a perfect boy, making me drawn towards you. I wished I could be like those girls whom shamelessly flirts you, but not like how they flirts you. Even I felt disgusted when they shoved their breast at your face or when they screamed practically beside your ear. I just want to flirt with you without any physical contact. But sadly, I could only hope.

I'm not a brave girl. I'm a coward, shy and timid girl who loves books and doesn't have a single friend. I'm just a nobody. I wished I could be a girl that could make you happy or the girl that will hold you, telling that everything is going to be alright. I wished I could be the girl to cheer you on when you're playing your favorite sports and wished that I could be the girl that receive your smiles.. I wished I could be _your_ girl. But I know, dreaming couldn't get me anywhere. There are other beautiful girls out there; willingly to gave themselves to you, and yet you ignored them. You always glared at them and I know, having girls yelling and screaming at you are irritating. Trust me, I know how it feels. So, if you don't except a gorgeous girl to be by your side, why would you except an ugly pink haired freak. It made me realize that I can't never be with you, _ever._Sometimes I thought you were gay cause you never and I mean ever showed any interest towards the girls.

You were in all my class and I doubt that you even notice me sitting beside you in math class or when I draw the 'SxS forever and ever' in my small notepad. I doubt you even know I existed. I mean why would you take interest in a nerd like _me? _You never once payed attention when the teacher was talking. You will always stared blankly outside the window. I sometimes wondered, what is happening inside your mind right now? I always prayed, that maybe miracle could happen, resulting you to fall in love with me but then again, I'm happy with the way it is even if you'll never notice that a freak like me even existed. At least I could spend my sophomore year sitting beside the one I love. Besides, you falling in love with the lowest girl in the popularity chain? That will never happen. You'll probably end up with Ami or Karin. Both of them are the prettiest girls to ever existed but sadly, both of them are loud and clingy and annoying. I think you preferred a quiet type of girl.

I always saw you sighing nowadays. I wonder if something had happen? You look even more tired as days passes. You don't even greet your best friend; Uzumaki-san like usual. I can see shadows under your eyes. I asked myself, do you get enough sleep? Are you tired? Are you okay? What happen to you? I wanted to ask you those but I don't want to end up like a stalker or your fangirls. Even if I love you that much, I will never act like one of your fangirls, _ever_. But, the more I see you, the more worried I became. Days turned to weeks and your attitude becomes colder and colder. I was worried like hell! I wanted to hug you and tell you to keep on living your life, no matter how fucked up your life is because there is someone that still cares for you. That's when a crazy idea popped in my head. Since I'm a shy and timid girl, I couldn't bring myself to tell you that so, instead of a face to face situation, I can used letters to tell you what I think of you and that you know that at least there is someone that cares for you deeply.

By the end of the math class, I had finished writing a simple letter for you.

_Sasuke, you are not alone. I will always be there for you, no matter what._

But I froze. I sounded like a stalker and a lovesick girl! What will you do when you received this letter? Will you ignored it like the other love letters you received from your undeniably creepy fangirls? Or will you just ripped it off? What will you do if you know that I was the one whom write it? Will you hate me or ignored me just because of my little letter. So, I decided to just scratch the idea off. I don't want to risk myself from being hated by you. I crumpled the letter into a small ball and waited till the class end and waited until all the students went out. I was aiming for the dust bin when someone_ 'accidentally'_pushed me off balance. The letter flew towards our math teacher's head, making him turned around with a hard and cold stare. I prayed that he didn't know that the paper belongs to me. What if he reads it? His narrowed eyes made me nervous as he picked up the letter. Then, he opened up the letter and read it silently, still with his cold expression. By that time, I was sweating heavily and I prayed and prayed that he won't notice of my handwriting.

" Uchiha-san, I believe this is yours." His stern voice echoed though the classroom as students stopped from rushing out of the door, the moment they heard your name slid off his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as you frowned and walked towards him, snatching the letter from the teacher's hand. Your eyes skimmed over the letter and widened. When that happened, your eyes, your beautiful onyx eyes scanned in the big classroom. With that, I slowly walked out of the door, keeping my face in an expressionless facade although my heart is hammering inside my ribcage.

That next day wasn't like what I had expected. I thought rumors spread about you and the note but when I reached the school, it's peaceful; like always. I observe you in the class, you looked fresh, no shadows under your eyes. I was glad that your problems had faded; i think since i assume that you had gotten enough sleep. Though I couldn't watch you that much since girls would flock at your table. So I waited and waited till math class, the time where I could observed you and that you weren't crowded by girls because they are allergic to numbers and that I'm the only girl in the class. When I went to my sit, I saw you smiling, which was rare and that you were holding on what seemed like the letter I wrote yesterday. Did you love the letter? My heart fluttered at that thought. I saw you mouthing the words I wrote while smiling and that's when I decided that it was worth it, after all.

You tried to keep the letters I wrote for you a secret from your friends. But to no avail, with the letter in your hands 24/7, they'll surely notice. Everytime I passed you and your friends, I would see you smiling while holding the letter while your friends tried to get out little much of information. They all looked happy except for your annoying and clingy friend. She would glare at the letter as if it had ruined her life. I wasn't planning on writing more letters for you since it's not important anymore as you are back to your normal self. But that changes when I over heard you talking and hoping desperately to find the girl that send you the letter. "_ I hope she sends me another. I can't stop thinking about her._ " Were your exact words. I can't believe my ears! You- Uchiha Sasuke wants another later from a nerd like _me?_I can't be more happy than that!

It has been my routine to slipped my letters a little twice a week; under your desk, in your bag, in your locker and heck, even in your school shoes when you're at the field playing football! I love your reaction when you read my letter though I could only see it from afar. It's like you're a different person when you unconsciously smile while reading my letters! It made my heart warms. A smile on your face followed by mine. When you didn't receive any of my letters on a daily basis, you would turned to your normal old self; moody and cold. And you would kept on muttering bitterly at your friends, " I wonder if she forgot me."

How could I forgot you? You are my _world, my life, my everything._

Soon after, rumors starts to spread around the entire school about the letters. Students are playing guesses where as the girls are desperately trying to gain your attention by writing one themselves. I was worried that you might have forgotten about me and get mistaken by their letters. But, before I knew it, they are easily caught since they don't know the true contain of the letters. Even so, I was about to give up on writing to you again since there are a lot of beautiful girls, volunteering to write you a letter but when I heard you mumbling in the corridors, it fired up my system. " Stupid girls. I don't want to receive their stupid letters, I just want hers."

Deep down inside, no matter how arrogant it is to say but I'm sure that day by day, you are starting to fall for the person behind those letters. But, I'm good in keeping away your suspicions on me, not like you really do have. There were times when I wanted to show my true identity but I was afraid that you will hate me because of my looks. Everyone hates me and it won't be too shocking if you also hate me after you discovered that the one whom writes those letters was a nerd. To add it all up, the nerd has_pink _hair! I'm just a simple boring pink haired freak that will never _ever _be with someone like you. I was afraid that you won't read the letters I wrote anymore and won't smile the rare smile. So, being the coward I always was, I hid behind my letters, waiting for the time when you will discovered my true identity though I wished that it won't have to happen. I'm happy with just the way it is.

But then, rumors spread like wild fire that the one whom sends the letters was one of your best friend or to be exact; the one that will always glared at my letters. She was a beautiful girl with long mid length black hair and sparkling purple eyes. She has a body like a model! She's perfect. She eagerly welcomed the rumor; after all, you are the most gorgeous boy in school or probably in the entire world. I felt my heart being squeezed as you start to believe that she had wrote the letter. No one would blame you as you start falling for her, wrongly assuming that she was the 'mystery girl'. And it was my fault for being too much of a coward to not tell you that _i _was the one whom wrote it. But it's too late now, even if I revealed my identity, no one will believe me. Who would believe a nobody over a somebody?

Years past and I always saw you in the outside world with her of course. I was heartbroken. Even so, seeing you happy is enough to make me happy. You deserved happiness, right?

Then I heard it, the most heartbreaking word. You were with your friends, telling some good news to them which I accidentally overheard. " _I'm going to get marry with Reika!_" your words rang in my head. I can't believe this.. I couldn't take it anymore! I ran towards my home, and cried till morning. I just can't handle my broken heart anymore. No matter how happy you are with your soon to be wife, I can't help but continue to love you. I cried and cried.. Than I decided that I just... stop. I just don't care anymore. I need, no must move on because I know, no matter how many years I love you I will never be able to be with you.

You invited all our ex-classmates and even me to your wedding. I was deciding to whether or not go to your wedding. In the end, I went to your wedding with only one thing in mind, to give you the last letter. I sneak inside your changing room and placed my last letter on your dresser table.

_Dearest Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry for lying at you. Remember when I said, I'll always be there for you? I'm sorry but I can't just stand here watching you find your happiness. I want my happiness too. You don't need me anymore. You already have Reika-san to be with. I hope you will prayed for my happiness._

_Love,_

_Your Mystery Girl_

Fond gestures were exchange, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems like I was uninvited my your lovely bride to be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen and I knew she was happy. But when I saw you, I was were wearing an unreadable expressions. Then, I guess you had read the letter I gave you.

"_ Do you, Reika Takiyama accept Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?" _The priest asked as all eyes went onto your soon to be wife. She was smiling smugly while fluttering her eyelashes towards you. You ignored it as I sighed sadly. This is it.

_" Totally."_

_" Do you, Sasuke Uchiha accept Reika Takiyama as your wife?" _Right now, my eyes stuck onto you. Of course you will say yes. After all, you had learn to love her. Then, you turned around, facing me.. staring at me before breaking our gaze. I was shocked at first but I convinced myself that I was just an accident.

_"..."_

_" Sasuke-kun?! Just say yes already!" _Reika shrieked angrilly as she glared at you. You didn't flinch.

_" No."_

I gaped as I heard gasps from peoples. Why would you say no? Why didn't you accept your happiness! I need to get out of here. I was mixed with various emotions, confusion, worried-ness, happiness and guilty. I thought that it was my fault that you said no. I was guilty as charged and I need to get out of here. I ran away, reaching for the big doors as I could feel all eyes on me.

_I wished you will run after me towards my home. I wished you will hugged me, telling me that I'm stupid and that you forgive me for lying at you. I wished you will kissed me in front of my house where my parents will witnessed it. I wished you will say those three words._

But there's not need to wish as it all happen right before I went out.

* * *

_I bet you guys are thinking something like, " How did Sasuke know the writer is a girl?", " How did Sasuke know that the writer is Sakura?".. Haha.. sorry but I don't want to spoil it. You must wait for the part two!~~ Btw, How was it? Is it good? Bad? Like I said, I had no talented so please keep your flames away... ^v^_

_Have a nice day,_

_Yuyu99_


	2. Sasu-chan's

**A/n: STAB ME FOR UPDATING LATE**

My life was never calm. With my stupid fangirls stalking me, my life would never be calm. It's the last year of high school before I graduated from this hell of a school. Then I saw her. The girl. The nobody. The girl that's just like a wind. Something about her interest me but I did nothing but ignored her. She must have been a fangirl too. Long pink locks adorned her heart-shaped face with apple green eyes shining brightly. Her small tiny body stood out among the tall students.

I noticed her, observed her. She's like a fragile doll. Everyday, everytime, everywhere I saw her. Standing all alone. But what did I do? Absolutely nothing.

My life, my already ruined life is now ruined once more as my parents died in an accident. I lost my reasons to live. I hated my life. I cried myself to sleep every night. I regretted the times when I made my father mad. I regretted for not saying sorry to them before they die. Days passes and I turned colder and colder even to my best friend. I didn't want to suffer again. I didn't want to received the pain of losing anybody. The news of my parents dead was kept secret. I glared at any person who dared to be close to me.

The bell rings signaling the end of the class. I packed my things and was about to walk out when I heard my name being called.

"Uchiha-san, I believe this is yours." The math teacher spoke with a tone of anger. I wasted no time and went towards her, cursing along the way. I wanted to went home early and to just tried to have some sleep. I snatched the crumpled piece of paper before I harshly opened the already crumpled paper.

'_Sasuke, you are not alone. I will always be there for you, no matter what'_

My eyes widened as I scanned the class. A note. Somehow, deep down, happiness filled the bottom of my heart. I looked up, in hope of searching the owner of the paper. As I did so, I saw her, the nobody, walked out of the class in a hurried manner. I pay her no heed as I hold the paper close to my beating heart. I swear, I'm going to find this person.

The rest of the day, I keep the paper close to me. Those words comfort me. That night, I never cried to sleep and I can't believe how fully rest I was the next day. I smiled. I vow to find this girl no matter what. I went to school, with the usual girls crowding over me. I ignored them, though I have a feeling like someone was watching me. I pushed the thought aside and I stared at the note on my hand. The day went great as my friends began to question of the note that I was holding all day long.

"It's a note." I said to them, of course not letting them read. It's time for the last class of the day which is Maths. I sat at my seat, staring at the purple ink words and I unconsciously smile while mouthing the words that were written on the note. I heard the door opened and saw the nobody. She walked nervously beside me and kept on fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. But what exactly did I do? Absolutely nothing.

As I was tired of the questions my friends keep on asking about the letter, I decided to give in. I gave them the letter as they quickly crowded it. They all looked happy except for a certain girl. Ignoring it, I spoke,

"I hope she sends me another. I can't stop thinking about her." I decided to call her a 'she' since I am sure that they aren't any ay species in this school. And again, I saw the nobody staring at me with wide eyes before walking away. Like usual, I ignored her.

I had received her letters on a daily routine which is twice a week. I will always fine them.. In my locker, under my desk, in my bag and heck, in my school shoes! The moment I saw the letters, I'll waste no time and read it. I would always smile after reading it.

_'I'm glad you're happy. If it's for your happiness, I'll even sacrifice my own.'_

Everytime I got her letters, I will saw the nobody, out of the corner of my eyes. By this time, I'm suspicious. When I didn't received her letters on a daily basis, I would always whispered,

"Did she forget me?"

Soon after, rumors starts to spread around the entire school about her letters. Students are playing guesses where as the girls are desperately trying to gain my attention by writing one themselves. I was worried that she might have forgotten about me since she'll thought that other letters will make me happy. But, before I knew it, they are easily caught since they don't know the true contain of her letters.

"Stupid girls. I don't want to receive their stupid letters, I just want hers."

Again I saw the nobody smiling like an idiot. By now I suspected her. I observed her more as it had been routine for me. The way her long mid length bounce as she ran. The way her smile stretches when I read the letters. By now, she is my main suspect.

Deep down inside, I knew that I had fallen hard for the writer. Although I didn't knew whom it was from, I'll make sure that she will be mine. I was hoping that she'll revealed whom she actually is.

Then, I heard from students that the sender is actually from one of my best friend. The girl. Reika. A beautiful girl with black hair and purple eyes. She admitted that she was the one behind those letters. I even compared their handwriting and it matches. At this prove, I believe that this was the girl that I had been looking for. But, as I did so, the letters... faded from my mind.. as the only thing in my mind was to make Reika mine.

Years had past since highschool and I'll always by Reika's side. When I'm with her, I felt like I'm the luckiest man alive though.. I can't help but frowned as I don't feel the spark when I'm with her. I ignored it as I had made up my mind. I'm going to marry her. I proposed to her and she jumped in my arms, crying with joy. I can't help but smile. I'm going to be the happiest man alive.

I invited all my ex classmates and held our wedding few months after since I wanted to be with her as soon as possible.

During the day of my wedding, I went inside my dressing room to find a letter on the dresser table. I hurriedly snatched it and read.

_Dearest Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry for lying at you. Remember when I said, I'll always be there for you? I'm sorry but I can't just stand here watching you find your happiness. I want my happiness too. You don't need me anymore. You already have Reika-san to be with. I hope you will prayed for my happiness. But, I just wanted you to know that my heart will always belong to you._

_Love,_

_Your Mystery Girl_

I was screwed. Wasn't Reika my mystery girl? By this time, I was guilty. I was troubled. I regretted my ever decision. I had chose the wrong decision. My mystery girl.. she'll walk away from my life because of my stupid decision!

When it was time for my wedding, I walked out of the room all the way mourning for my idiotic decision that made my mystery girl walks out of my life. I stood there as I saw my bride walking down the aisle with a huge smirk. I glared at her. SHE was the reason why my mystery girl will be gone. SHE the reason why of my idiotic decision!

"_ Do you, Reika Takiyama accept Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?" _The priest asked as all eyes went onto my soon to be wife. She was smiling smugly while fluttering her eyelashes towards me. I tried to control myself from yelling at her for lying me.

_" Totally."_

_" Do you, Sasuke Uchiha accept Reika Takiyama as your wife?" _Right now, I had decided what to do. I turned around, and stared the despair filled her emerald eyes. She looked like she had cried for days. She had suffer and it was all because of me! I broke our gaze and silently stared at the ground.

_"..."_

_" Sasuke-kun?! Just say yes already!" _Reika shrieked angrilly as she glared at me. I didn't flinch.

_" No." _I spoke with determination as anger flared my eyes.

I stood there blankly as I heard gasps from peoples. I heard the sound of someone running. I snapped my heads to see her walking towards the entrance, her hands outstreched to hold the knob. I quickly ran towards her. Hug her. Kiss her. Proposed to her.

"You idiot. I love _you._" I whispered as I kissed away her tears.

* * *

**Please leave a comment! The next will be the epilogue!**


	3. Epilogue

_Last Chap! Please review!_

* * *

...

Taking deep breath, I looked at my reflection on the big mirror in front of me. My breath caught on my throat as I saw my reflection. I looked so... Beautiful. My once dull and boring pink locks are now shiny and curled. The way my pink locks were twisted in complicated braids made me awed. My hair had never felt so soft and _sexy _before! My usually empty eyes are filled with happiness, excitement, anxiety and nervousness! Blinking, I stared at my lips which were coated with a cherry flavored lip gloss. My pale face was layered with a thin layer of makeup, making my looks complete.

My eyes trailed down towards the strapless white dress that hugged not too tight, not too loose on my body. The dress was beautiful with light pink outlines and small roses. The dress showed all my curves that I never knew existed and touched the floor, hiding my white heels.

I let a ghostly smile plastered on my face. It's happening.. my dream… it's coming true..

_Knock, Knock_

Tearing my gaze from the mirror; I turned my head towards the creaking door.

"Umm.. Haruno-san.. you ready yet?" a familiar voice came from the in front of the door. There stood the ever so beautiful Ino with a purple gown that stopped by her knees. I smiled at her. We're not that closed but we never were on bad terms. From the back of my mind, I knew she's nice eventhough she tends to threaten other people, a lot.

"Please, just call me Sakura and truthfully, I'm not ready yet.I'm so nervous!" I said as I let out a shaky laugh and stared at my trembling form on the mirror. Licking my lips, I saw her grinned from the reflection on the mirror.

"Then you can call me Ino! Haha.. must have feeling very nervous huh? I don't know what you're feeling right now since I had never experienced in this kind of thing. All I know is shopping, shopping and shopping!" the blonde ranted as she plopped on a big couch situated nearby where I was standing. I let out a giggle.

"Not really. You're good in loving Shikamaru-san!" I beamed at her and broke off into small laughter as I saw her red face. I went towards her and carefully sat beside her since I don't want this dress to crumple. After sitting down, I faced the gapping blonde.

"H-How did you know t-that?" she breathed out before her face became redder and redder. I gave her a gentle smile. Her widened blue eyes clashed with my playful emerald green eyes.

"I'm a girl. I should know~" I winked at her before both of us broke off, laughing. I then heard her sigh.

"I.. I don't know if I can keep this up. It hurts me to see that he had taken an interest towards the Sabaku's heiress. Even I have to admit that she's better than me.. She's prettier.. richer.. She got all the criteria of a wonderful girlfriend and I have none.. compared to her.. I'm rubbish." Her breath was shaky as she began to sob. I could feel tears pricking at the edge of my eyes as I fought it. I don't want to ruin the makeup on my face since it'll take a while to put it back on. Not like she cared but she really wanted to look her best for him.

I hugged her as I smiled gently at her. Her sobs becoming to get louder and louder each second. Whispering comforts in her ear, I rubbed her tensed body.

"Shhsh.. There, there. Let it all out.." I whispered as I hold her tenderly. After she had calmed down, I took in a deep breath before I told her my story.

"You know..you pretty much reminded me of myself when we were still young. I always asked myself if I'm ever good enough to be with him. Do I really deserve him? It seems like I don't. I knew that I would never end up having a future with him yet I still try.. I dig my own grave by giving him the note. I was stubborn to keep on giving him notes when reality was harsh. I was truly heartbroken when he believed that Reika-san had gave him all the noted that I had gave him. After that, I just..died. I can't keep living my life."

"It truly hurts me.. It kills me to know that he didn't love me. He loved the notes I gave him. He loved the words I wrote. It was proven since he had mistake me for another girl. I tried to move on but I just..can't. I love him too much to just leave without saying goodbye. I love him too much that I decided to sacrifice my own happiness just to see him smile. It's unfair that he got a happy ending when I don't. I decided that I will have to break the promise that I had once made for him. I was ready to leave him.. I was ready to walk away from his life. Finally, I have the courage to end it."

"I sneaked inside his changing room and placed my last and final note. I didn't expect that the note will led him to realize his mistakes. That note led him towards me. The note is the reasons of me and him are currently having a future. If he never read the letter, I'd never have shared my life with him. I was lucky that he stopped me before I walked away. So.. think twice, Ino. Or you'll end up regretting it. Don't hang on your luck." I said as I patted her head. I was feeling relieved to have this story shared with one of my soon to be best friend. It's like tons of weigh were lifted!

"But.. I'm ugly.. A-and-and"

"Ino.. you're perfect just the way you are. Never thought of it the other way around. Now wiped your face. You looked like a clown!" I giggled as I handed her a box of tissue. She slapped my arms playfully as she snorted.

"Whatever. As long as my forehead girl is by me that it'll be perfect!" I twitched at the nickname before smirking at her.

"Touché, pig." I mocked as she glared at me with a hint of playfulness. Suddenly, a knock was heard as an unfamiliar girl stuck her head at the door before her voice rolled out from her lips.

"It's time."

...

Everything was a blur the moment I walked down the aisle. I can't seemed to focused on anything besides him. He looked so perfect. The only thing I heard the priest said was the last of his speech.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Blinking, I turned my head towards my now official husband as he stared at me with his mesmerizing orbs. I blushed as he stared at me before he broke off smirking. He scooped me off of my feet and carried me bridal style. Placing my hands around his neck, I leaned slightly to have our forehead touch.

"Never." he whispered. Confused, I tilted my head.

"Never what?" I asked as I tried to pull him closer. I can now smell his scent and his minty breath fanning my face. Ignoring the fact that the others are slightly leaning to try overhearing our conversation, I let him take his time to tell me what he's been trying to say.

"...Never stop loving me..." with that his promise was sealed with a passionate kiss as the others cheered. Blinking away my tears of joy, I leaned closer towards his ear.

"Never..."

...

_As the birds chirp and the wind blows, I am now officially known as Uchiha Sakura._

...

* * *

_Few years later..._

Groaning as I felt the comfy couch under me, I let out a relieved sigh escaped my lips. Letting my tensed body relaxed, I stretched my hands. I had finished all the house-chores without bothering to take a rest. Unfortunately, the chores worn me out, physically and mentally. Well.. At least I have a lot of time to rest. Suddenly, I heard the front door opened as the sound of a melodious 'I'm home.' reached my ears. I paled. He wan't supposed to be home this early! Snapping my head, I looked at the clock. 4.00 pm I almost pulled my hair as I now have to faced him in my weakened state. I'm doomed! The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the big house as he finally stood at the entrance of the living room. I don't need to turned my head to know if he's smirking or not since I know that he is enjoying my weakened state. Feeling his presence closer towards mine, I'm self conscious of my own.

"Well, well. If I would have known that you are this tired, I would have came back earlier." Smirking widely, he quickly pinned my hands above my head as he began to attack my neck. Sighing out of frustration and pleasure, I tired to stop him since my body is begging to rest.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm tired. Let me rest." I breathed out as he bit my sensitive spot. Biting my lips from moaning, I glared at him. Ignoring my protest, he began to kiss lower and lower as he slid his hand under my shirt and found his way towards my breast.

"Sasuke.." My supposed stern voice melts into a moan as he played with my breast. Raising his face to faced my flushed cheeks, his lips made his way towards mine before we began our lip locking. He licked my lower lips to ask permission. Stubborn, I keep my lips shut. Suddenly, the sound of the door being knocked down stopped him from doing further as the said man pleased.

"Mommy! The girls in my class kept on following me!" A 5 year old blue haired boy whined as his green emerald eyes searched for me. He was handsome, yes, since he did have the traits of his father. He was wearing a white shirt with light blue shorts. Beside him stood a shorter girl with the same uniform as him though instead of pants, she wore a light pink skirt.

"Daddy! The boys in my class kept on staring at me in a creepy way!" Another whine was heard and this time it came from a pink haired girl with onyx orbs. She was very pretty with her sparkling onyx orbs and her light pink locks.

Behind them was a duplicate of them though in the older version. One of them is an older version of the little boy with a very light pink hair. He wore a grin as he watched his siblings wailing for their parents. He was wearing a white top up button shirt which he didn't tuck in his pants, making him looked boyish. Beside him stood an emotionless raven haired girl. The girl was busy lapping the lollipop in her mouth to even bother in greeting her parents.

Relieved that I was saved from being harassed by my husband, I quickly jumped on my feet to pick up the seven year old boy. I pitied her children since all of them followed my husband's trait, making them have creepy stalkers.

"Sousuke, you have to man up! Don't let some creepy stalkers scare you! And besides, if you can't even protect yourself, how can you protect your sister?" I heard Sasuke spoke as he carried the little girl. I nodded.

"But, they are so creepy! They kept on tugging my shirt!" the mini version of my husband pouted as I gave out a chuckle. I patted his head.

"It's okay, Sousuke. How about you, Kimi? How was your day?" turning my head towards the other twin, I smiled as she frowned.

"The boys in my class kept on flipping my skirt!" I felt Sasuke's body tensed as he gently placed Kimi on the floor before he rolled his sleeve. He gave out a dark aura as he looked at the little girl expectantly.

Before any drama started, I told the little twins to play in the room since I don't want any of them exposed to such violence that was about to happen. Pulling Sasuke by his head, he fell on my lay with his head on my lap, of course.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sasuke." I whispered and flicked his forehead. I could almost swore that I saw him pout.

"How about you two? Anything interesting happen?" Sasuke said as he played with my hair. I didn't stopped the smile that was plastered on my face before I turned to look at my oldest child.

Sora shrugged as he grinned at me. "Nothing really. I want to finish my homeworks fast since I have a date with a girl." I rolled my eyes. I don't know where he got this 'playboy' side from. Turning my head towards my second child, I smiled at her.

"How about you, Minami? How was yours?" I asked as I began to play with Sasuke's soft as silky hair. I thought I heard him purring though I shrugged it off since it's too impossible. Minami shrugged as she landed on the couch.

"Boring. I got a lot of lollis and sweets today since _someone _decided to share it to the whole school about my love with sweets." How amazing it is to have such emotionless girl that seemed to always shared everything with us without giving out a single lie unlike some pink haired boy.. I heard Sasuke sigh.

"I bet that the baka's son told the whole school about your _obsession _with sweets." He said though h didn't forget to stressed out some words. I saw Minami twitched before she stomped off not before screaming,

"I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH SWEETS! I'M JUST IN LOVE WITH THEM!"

I giggled before facing the now worried Sasuke. Concerned, I pulled him off of my lap before letting him sat down directly in front of me.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked. I shifted closer towards him so that our forehead is touching. He looked so serious that it scared me. I let my beating heart beats faster as I waited for some bad news from him. However, I didn't really expect him to say that.

"I'm afraid that our grandchildren will made out of candy." I sweatdropped as I smacked him across the shoulder. I saw him smirked as I stared blankly at him.

"Haha.. funny. So.. what are we going to do know?" I asked. Pulling myself away from him, I stood up. I looked down at him. He was giving me that _innocent _face. Narrowing my eyes, I almost knew what he was currently thinking right now.

"...Making love?" I blushed deep red. Not like I didn't expected it. I smacked him again before walking away. I felt him walking behind me as he placed his hand around my waist.

"Pervert! You really are a sex crazed person aren't you?!"

"Only for you, tenshi." he winked as I turned my head to hide my blush. He is seriously a flirt!

"Pervert!" As we made our way towards the bedroom, I noticed that he was unusually quiet. Worried, I tugged him towards our bed.

"Sasuke, something the matter?"

"Never.."

"Never what?"

"Never leave me..."

"I promised.. never.."

_With that, a promise is made, a promise is sealed. _

* * *

...

_The days passed as weeks turned to months, months turned to weeks and yet, our bond still never changed._

_Uchiha Sasuke + Uchiha Sakura_

_Forever Together._

_..._


End file.
